


Takipsilim

by kaitothesoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Drabble, M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:07:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27239287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitothesoo/pseuds/kaitothesoo
Summary: Sa bawat takipsilim, kasama ni Jongin ang pamilya.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Takipsilim

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ronaheartspcy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronaheartspcy/gifts).



> Super Duper late birthday Gift.

Maghapon mang namasada ang Grab Driver na si Jongin, may suot na ngiti parin ang kanyang mga labi ng kanyang ibinaba ang huling pasahero niya sa destinasyon nito.

Pagod man at katawan ay nagmamakaawa ng pahinga, ngunit ang puso niya ay buhay at galak na nagmaneho patungo sa bahay ng kanyang boss.

Isang taong Grab Driver pa lamang si Jongin, gamit ang isa sa lumang sasakyan ng dating among pinagsisilbihan, naka pag-ipon na si Jongin upang maka-lipat sa isang rent to own na bahay sa Bulacan.

At dahil takipsilim na, rush hour na naman kaya inabot siya ng isang oras pauwi sa bahay ng kanyang amo.

"Oh Jongin, shot ka muna at samahan mo ako." Pag-aaya ng bossing niyang nadatnan sa mini garden sa bakuran nila, umiinom mag-isa at panigurado ay naghihintay sa pag-uwi ng kanyang nag-iisang anak galing sa trabaho.

Pagod man, bilang respeto at pagpapasalamat sa matandang tumulong sa kanya, naupo si Jongin sa bakanteng monoblock at tinanggap ang bote ng alak na iniaalok sa kanya.

Kinamusta ng matanda si Jongin habang nag remit ng perang kinita niya sa mag hapong pasada. Binilang ng matanda ang pera at kumuha ng dalawang isang libong bill at inabot sa driver.

"Naku sir, may pera pa naman po ako."

Subalit kahit anong tanggi ni Jongin, wala itong nagawa at kanyang malugod na tinanggap ang pera. Dahil sa sipag at tiyaga, mabilis ang pasok ng pera kay Jongin at paminsan-minsan, siya ay binibigyan ng bonus ng bossing.

May mga araw na kanyang itong tinatanggihan, lalo na kapag may budget pa sa bulsa. 

Nagpasalamat si Jongin at kanyang itinago ang pera sa lumang wallet.

Patagong napangiti ang matanda ng makita ang luma at kumukupas ng wallet ng driver niya. Ito ang kanyang unang regalo kay Jongin sampung taon na ang nakakalipas.

Hindi man siya ang ama ng driver subalit proud ito sa kagandahang asal na taglay ni Jongin. Naka-angat man mula sa labis na paghihirap niya sa nakaraan, ngunit heto ang driver niya at walang pinagbago sa ugali, hindi lumaki ang ulo at patuloy ang pagiging mapagkumbaba.

"Ano, kailan ka magpapakasal? Sabihan mo ako at dapat isa ako sa magiging ninong!"

Napakamot sa batok si Jongin at sigurado ang bossing niya na hindi alak ang dahilan ng pamumula ng pisngi nito. 

"K-kayo pa po ba? Kayo po ang nasa taas ng listahan ko." 

"HAHAHA! Kaya bilisan mo na at bigyan mo pa kami ng maraming apo!" 

Lalong namula si Jongin sa biro ng kanyang bossing at upang ikubli ang hiya, ang bote ng alak ay kanyang muling itinungga.

  
Takipsilim na naman, ang araw ay natapos upang salubungin ang panibago. Oras na para umuwi si Kyungsoo.

Stay out na kasambahay si Kyungsoo at bago pa tuluyang magtago sa likod ng buwan si haring araw, nagpapaalam na ang lalaki sa amo niya upang umuwi sa kanila.

Tapos na ang obligasyon ni Kyungsoo at ngayon ang sariling backpack ay kanyang inaayos.

"Naku Kyungsoo! Ano, dito na kayo kumain!"

Masama mang tanggihan ang grasya ngunit sa kadahilanang mag-ja jollibee, ang imbitasyon ay kanyang hinindian. 

Hindi na napilit si Kyungsoo na maghapunan, nagpaalam na siya sa kanyang amo at tumungo sa salas. 

"Jongsoo, nak, Paalam ka na kay Lola Ma, uuwi na tayo."

Hindi man pamilya at magkaibang dugo ang nananalaytay sa ugat ng mag-amo, pamilya parin kung ituring ng matandang babae si Kyungsoo. 

Sa dalawamput apat na taon ni Kyungsoo, halos kalahati nito ay iginugol niya sa pamilya. Dating kasambahay ng mga ito ang namayapang ina ni Kyungsoo at ngayon, siya ang pinagkatiwalaan ng mag-anak at naging parte na siya ng bahay na iyon. 

  
Ayaw mang lumisan ni Kyungsoo ang pamilyang pinagsisilbihan subalit ng mabuntis ito at magka anak, napagdesisyunan niyang humiwalay ng tinutuluyan.

Subalit hindi naging hadlang iyon at pati ang anak ni Kyungsoo ay naging malapit din sa pamilya. Ang anak ng among babae ni Kyungsoo ay naging ninong pa ni Jongsoo sa binyag. Magkahawak kamay ang mag-ama na lumabas ng bahay. 

Ngunit unti-unting dumulas ang kamay ni Jongsoo at idinala siya ng munting mga paa sa kinaroroonan ng among lalaki ni Kyungsoo.

Lalong humaba ang mga ngiti sa labi ng kasambahay ng makita ang dahilan ng pagiging excited at careless ni Jongsoo.

Isang pamilyar na kulay abo na sasakyan ang namataan ni Kyungsoo na nakaparada sa labas ng gate at ng dumako sa anak ang kanyang mata, ang hugis pusong ngiti niya ay lalong gumanda.

  
Taimtim na nakikinig si Jongin sa mga kwento ng bossing niya patungkol sa naging buhay nito sa mga panahong hindi pa nito kilala ang Colgate ng maramdaman ang mainit na pagyakap sa kanyang tagiliran.

Katulad ng malalaki at bilugang mata ng ama niya, isang dalawang taong batang lalaki ang nakatingin kay Jongin. Isang tingin na puno ng pagmamahal.

"Anak.." Babytalk ni Jongin. Ang bata ay kanyang binuhat, inupo sa kanang binti habang kanyang tinatanggap ang mga halik ng pinakakamahal na panganay. "Hello anak, miss ka ni Tatay." Patuloy ni Jongin sa isang malambing na boses, ang mag-ama na tila sampung dekadang hindi nagkita ay patuloy parin sa pagpapalitan ng maiinit na halik, mga malalakas na halakhak ay kumakawala mula sa labi ng anak.

Sa kalagitnaan ng lambingan, naramdaman ni Jongin ang isang mainit na palad sa kanyang balikat. Napahinto ang dalawa at si Jongin ay binigyang tingin ang nakatayo sa kanyang gilid.

Mga mata niya ay nagningning na tila mga bituin ng makita ang isang ngiti na kanyang pinakapaborito, habang nalulunod sa mga ngiting iyon, hindi namalayan ni Jongin ang pagdausdos ng anak mula sa kanyang binti.

"Hi. Kanina ka pa ba nakauwi?"

"Mga bente minuto palang mahal.." Sagot ni Jongin, ang kanyang kamay ay hinuli ang palad na nasa balikat upang pag isahin ito habang ang isang kamay ni Jongin ay dumulas sa bewang ng lalaki at mariing hinila ito.

"Ang likod mo, basa na naman." Ngumuso ang nakatayo habang hawak ang likod ni Jongin na ngayon ay busy sa pagpapaulan ng maririing halik sa kanyang tiyan. "Hay, alam mo naman na ayaw kang magkasakit diba.." Napangiti si Jongin at ngayon, yakap ang tiyan ng lalaki siya ay tumingala upang pag-isahin ang kanilang mga tingin.

"Sorry na love, na excite lang akong makita kayo ni Jongsoo.. Lam mo namang kayo ang pampawala ng pagod ko diba?" Ani niya sabay kindat kay Kyungsoo.

Kinilig kaya humaba ang ngiti ni Kyungsoo at hinawakan sa magkabilang pisngi ito.

Pansamantalang nalunod ang dalawa sa kanilang titigan, nakalimutan ang anak na ngayon ay nakaupo sa kandungan ng bossing ni Jongin at kumakain ng pulutang chichirya.

Kung hindi pa tumikhim ang boss ni Jongin na amo din ni Kyungsoo, marahil ay tuluyan na nilang nakalimutan kung nasaan sila.

Parehong nagta-trabaho sina Jongin at Kyungsoo sa pamilyang Oh, sa loob ng mansiyon sila nagkakilala, nagka-igihan, nagkainlaban, nagligawan hanggan sa binigyan sila ng isang regalong sa pagkatao ni Jongsoo. Doon na sila umupa ng bahay ng makapag ipon silang pareho at nagsimulang mangarap ng isang masayang pamilya na magkasama.

Hindi pa man kasal, nasa plano parin naman ni Jongin iyon. Simpleng civil wedding lang ang hangad ni Kyungsoo subalit nais siyang bigyan ni Jongin ng church wedding. Nais daw niya kasing ipakita at ipagmayabang sa mundo ang asawa at anak niya, at mostly, nais ni Jongin magpasalamat sa harapan ng Diyos sa biyayang hindi hiniling ngunit dumating.

Ngayon, kanya na itong pinag-iipunan, hangad na-

"Gutom ka na mahal? Uwi na ba tayo? Si Kyungin kamusta? Hindi ba pasaway ngayon?" Hinihimas ni Jongin ang tiyan ng nobyo. Hangad niyang maikasal sila ni Kyungsoo bago pa makalabas ang tatlong buwang anak mula sa sinapupunan ng mahal.

Tumayo si Jongin pagkatapos na inumin ang natitirang San Mig Light. Si Jongsoo ay tumakbo pabalik sa kanyang mga magulang at ang mag-anak ay nagpaalam.

Malapit lamang ang bahay ng pamilya, dalawang bloke ang layo mula sa Mansiyon ng mga Oh at naglakad lamang ang mga ito, lalo na at nakainom pa si Jongin.

Karga ng driver si Jongsoo, at mabigat man, hinayaan niyang kumapit si Kyungsoo sa kanyang braso.

"Mahal, parang gusto ni Kyungin na kumain ng peach mango pie.."

"Pa! Cweam! Ice cweam!" Ito naman ang request ni Jongsoo ng makita ang higanteng pulang bubuyog.

"Aigoo, anak kong to mana talaga sa katakawan ng Tatay Soo niya.. Hehe biro lang mahal ko." Ani ni Jongin at mabilis na sinakop ng kanyang nga labi ang hugis pusong labi ni Kyungsoo. "Biro lang yun, tara mahal, bili tayo ng madaming peach mango pie!"

"Yehey!!! dyawi, dyawi-"

"Jollibee nak."

"Dyawibeeeee!" 

Suot ang mga ngiti sa kanilang mga labi, at langti sa kanilang puso, ang mag anak ay pumasok sa kainan, hindi alintana ang pagtatapos ng takipsilim at ang paglalim ng gabi sapagkat bukas, at sa mga susunod pang araw sila ay patuloy na mamumuhay ng mapayapa at masaya. 


End file.
